When you push
by sarahw119
Summary: First crimianal minds story, reviews welcome. Spencer receives a wake up call he wished he hadn't. slash


Reid sat spinning in his chair at his desk looking around the empty office, seven o'clock on a friday night and here he sat alone. There was a time that he would be waiting for Aaron to finish his paperwork so that they could both head home together, but that had all ended six weeks ago. It was a silly row, one stuipid inconsequential row, but it had been enough.

**Flashback : six weeks earlier.**

The evening had started off normal enough, the two of them had dinner together, a nice bottle of wine and sat down to watch a movie together. As ususal spencer had picked the movie, Aaron was always very accomodating in that way. They sat close together on the sofa talking about the movie, some sappy romance flick (Spencer had been very much into the whole romance thing lately). When the convesation inevitably turned to their relationship and how it fit in to their working lives. Spencer and Aaron had been seeing each other a little over six months by then and in that short space of time things had gotten pretty serious, Jack already knew that spencer was daddy's special friend and spencer had a drawer full of clothes for when he spent the weekend with them. So spencer couldn't understand why Aaron was so reluctant for their team mates, their family really to know about them, Yes there were strick rules within the FBI about fraternization but Spencer trusted the people they worked with to not only keep it within the family so to speak but to be happy for them too. Aaron just didn't feel that way, it wasn't that he didn't trust the team but he felt that they shared so much with each other already, that this was still so new to him, so perfect, that for now he just wanted to keep it to themselves, what was so wrong with that?

"I'm not saying we take out an advertisment in the virginia times Aaron! It would just be nice to share something so special with the people who care most about us." Spencer told him huffily.

Aaron sighed knowing that this could go on all night and was a fight he didn't want to get into again "Spencer, baby we've talked about this."

"No, you've talked, I've listened. I Just don't see what the big deal is with telling them, are you ashamed of me, of us?" Spencer looked on the verge of tears.

"What? Baby no, of course I'm not ashamed of us. This is just so new, I love having this, us, all to myself. Why is that so wrong spencer?"

"Because its been six months Aaron! I spend more time here than I do at my own apartment, That's not new, that's a relationship!" Aaron could tell that spencer was just spoiling for a fight this evening and rather than give him one, he got his coat and left the house. Neither of them knew that it would be the last time they would see each other.

**Present day.**

Spencer couldn't shake that fight from his memory, no matter how much he tried, It had dogged his every waking moment. Even after the shock had worn off he still felt a stab of guilt everytime he looked towards what was and would always be to him Aaron's office. It was the reason why every Friday night for the last three weeks since he had returned to work, he had stayed behind long after everyone else had left, Why he tortured himself with the knowledge that never again would Aaron walk out of his office with a smile that was just for spencer etched across his handsome features, the smile that made him look so much younger.

**Flashback : Six weeks earlier.**

When the phone rang at three am Spencer knew something was wrong, The woman on the end of the phone was crying.

"Jess? What's wrong? Has something happened to jack?

It was hard for Spencer to make out what Jess was saying through her tears and he spent the first ten minutes of the call trying to calm her down enough to tell him what had happened.

"No, It's not jack. Spencer, Aaron was shot." He felt like all the air had been ripped from his lungs. Spencer knew that Jess was listed as Aaron's next of kin, mainly because Jack spent so much time with her when they were away on a case and because Aaron and spencer spent so much time together outside of work chances were that if something happened to one of them, the other would know. Still it hurt Spencer a little to know that Jess had been the first person to know that Aaron was in trouble, It was stupid and selfish but he couldn't help it.

"Is…Is he okay? I mean of course he's not okay, he's been shot, but he's okay right? He'll be okay, he's strong." Spencer was rambling, he knew but he just couldn't get his brian to connect with his mouth and slow down.

"Spencer stop." There was a tone to her voice that immediately stopped him. "They did everything they could Spencer but-"

"What do you mean they did everything they could? Jess what happened?" He knew what she was getting at but he needed to hear it.

"The police say it was a mugging gone wrong, Some junkie cornered him in a dark alley, tried to take his wallet, when he refused…" Jess was crying again by now.

"When he refused what Jess?" It came out sharper than he intended but he needed to hear the words.

"When he refused they shot him, took his wallet and his phone, he couldn't call for help Spencer. He bled out by the time anyone found him. I'm so sorry Spencer but Aaron is dead." The reciever dropped from his hands as he sank to the floor, he could still hear her talking but it was faint compared to the screaming that was bubbling up inside him. This couldn't be happening Aaron couldn't be dead, there must have been some sort of mistake it had to be, Aaron wouldn't leave him alone in the world like that. He sat on the floor rocking himself like a maniac as he thought about Aaron. Oh god, He thought as he remembered their fight. The last thing he had done with Aaron had been to yell at him, it was his fault, if he hadn't gotten so pissy with him over the work thing Aaron would never have left, the two of them would have been sound asleep wrapped in each others arms. Instead Aarons body was laid out on a cold motuary slab with strangers surrounding him, defiling his body doing god knows what. That was when the dam broke, tears poured down his cheeks and he didn't do a damn thing to stop them. Hours had passed by without his notice, he was only drawn back to reality by the incessant beeping from the phone long since hung up and the relentless banging of the front door.

**Present day.**

Six weeks after Aarons death, Reid sat spinning in his chair at his desk looking around the empty office, seven o'clock on a friday night and here he sat alone. There was a time that he would be waiting for Aaron to finish his paperwork so that they could both head home together, but that had all ended. It was a silly row, one stuipid inconsequential row, but it had been enough. So every Friday night he sat here starring at the office door. It was his pennance for what had happened and not one of the memebers of their team knew the reason behind it.

**The end.**


End file.
